Quenton III Grandelburg
Quenton III Grandelburg was the tenth monarch of Daravia. He was known for his vacillating nature and willingness to delegate power to the nobles under him. Early life Quenton was born to Queen Laurel I in 116 DR, and was generally given a lot of leeway by his parents; he thus ended up dabbling in a wide variety of hobbies, although he never got very deeply interested in any one task. This indecision would prove to stick with Quenton for all of his life. Quenton was fourteen when his mother assumed the throne, and he was expected to become the lord of Icecliff; instead, Quenton passed the castle to his brother Laurence, and instead became an advisor to Duke Carson Elterburg of Cadra. In Cadra, Quenton became exposed to Vazranism, and began formulating plans to reconcile the faith with the predominant religion, Heplianism; however, this led to much criticism from both sides, and Quenton abandoned the idea without making any real progress on it. Reign Quenton acceded the throne in 138 upon his mother's death. He enjoyed economic calculations, and spent most of his time working closely with his economic advisors, delegating his diplomatic duties to his officers. This caused several nobles, emboldened by living under two women and then the uninvolved Quenton, to storm Castleton and force several concessions, including a sharp reduction in the king's share of taxes. Quenton, ever meek, granted the nobles their desires, and did not follow up with any sort of serious punishment, inspiring the nobles behind the first scheme to continue manipulating Quenton. This kept Quenton's power in check for the majority of his rule. In 152, Quenton, fed up with the stresses of rulership, announced that he was taking a yearlong "royal sabbatical" to the Lessington Archipelago, and left his duties to his castellan, Yorick Orendras. The nobles were even less impressed by Yorick than they had been by Quenton; one, Marlin Alkesman, deposed Yorick, ironically claiming that Yorick was conspiring to overthrow Quenton. After his return, Quenton's mental health began failing, and Marlin Alkesman was quick to take up the mantle of regent. However, Quenton's son Steppen was sick of the abuse, and had Marlin executed. During his tenure as regent, Steppen was thorough in purging the nobles involved with the manipulations of Quenton over the duration of his reign. However, beyond that, Steppen remained mild and placid, lulling the rest of the nobles into a sense of security. Quenton finally died of what was likely an aneurysm in 162 DR. Personal life Quenton was not particularly interested in marriage, but he chose to marry Pamela Emrestrun at the suggestion of his father. As such, Quenton was never very interested in his wife, having a single child - Steppen - in 137. Quenton was as inattentive a father as his own parents had been, but unlike Quenton himself, Steppen had a devoted interest in the fine details of managing a kingdom. Quenton was content with his son's behavior and saw no reason to interfere in it, leading him to remain distant from his son. Category:Daravians Category:Grandelburg Family Category:Monarchs